


Like Fire

by NothingxRemains



Series: Avengers of Asgard [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard, Asgardian Natasha, Asgardian Tony, Fluff, Gen, Loki and Natasha are siblings, M/M, Mentions of Nidavellir, Norse mythology jargon, mentions of vanaheim, oh and Thor but that's less important, oh yeah and did i mention, queen natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingxRemains/pseuds/NothingxRemains
Summary: A conversation.--“I thank you for your council, brother mine. Now go find your husband before he finds out you didn’t rush to him the second you returned.”“I’d be in much trouble indeed,” he said, climbing to his feet. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and turned towards the palace.





	Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love the idea of Loki and Natasha being bff's? I do.

 

 

The garden was bright in the afternoon sun.

“Natalia.”

A swish of silken cerulean skirts, a bounce of red curls, like fire in the sunlight.

A pleased smile curved her lips, warmth spilling into green eyes.

Loki met them with a bright smile, stepping into her space still smelling of the cold musk of Vanaheim’s woodlands.

“Brother,” she greeted, meeting his hug halfway. She turned from him after a moment,  wrapping an arm around his waist as he settled his over her shoulders.

“How goes the trade negotiations with Vanaheim?” She enquired, as they meandered over to a bench under the shade of a tree. He’d been gone for more than a full season since the Vanir had first sent their ambassador.

“Well, I should think. Asgard has received a large supply of healing roots from the forests of _Barri_ , as well as number of weapons crafted by the smiths of Nidavellir and enchanted by Vanir mages for a select few einherjar.”

“What did they ask of Asgard in return?” She enquired, intrigued by the prospect. The dwarves of Nidavellir were known as the finest smiths in the realms, and the Vanir were not impotent or unskilled in the arts of seidr. She hoped Loki was smart enough to claim something for her, lest she’d make him regret it.

“They requested warriors’ aid in regions muspelheim have been slipping in and causing havoc. You know how the Vanir detest fire giants--something about polluting the atmosphere with the specific nature of their seidr.”

“It’s probably because they can burn everything they touch. The Vanir guard their plants as fiercely as they guard their children,” she said, smirking.

He returned it. “And for good reason. They brew some of the finest ales in Yggdrasil,” he said, leaning into her shoulder.

Even under the tree’s shade, the breeze was warmer than the mists of Vanaheim. He flicked his fingers and disturbed the flowers above them, shaking a few flowers loose. He grasped one as they floated down, and Natalia did the same. He fiddled with his, coaxing the thin petals open one at a time. She twirled hers between thumb and forefinger consideringly, before she pointedly looked up at Loki’s hair. He glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow, rolling his eyes at the impish grin he found there and obligingly slipped off the bench to seat himself cross-legged on the lush grass in front of it. Pleased, she settled behind him and slipped the flower into her own hair to free her hands.

“Tell me you confiscated a weapon for me,” she demanded, sliding deft fingers into his hair.

“But of course. Nothing but the best for my queen.”

She waited a beat, and then, when nothing else was forthcoming, she narrowed her eyes at the back of his head.

“Well, what is it? Where is it, for that matter.”

She could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. “You’ll just have to wait and see. You’re coronation is less than a season away, after all.” She made an irritated noise, but otherwise didn’t protest. Few things were valuable in a world where you could have almost anything simply by wanting it. Waiting would just make it that much more satisfying when she finally received it.

“How fares Anthony?” Loki asked, after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

“You haven’t paid him visit yet?” she responded, surprised.

“I have scarcely returned but an hour ago; I came straight to you from the stables.”

“Even before your beloved? I’m flattered.”

“I hold my queen above all else,” he said primly.

Natalia swatted his shoulder. “I’m not your queen yet,” she admonished.

“It’s been all but decided for centuries now. The celebration of your crowning is already being planned. I am a master in statecraft, currying favor from the nobles and ambassadors as I please. Thor is a great warrior, he thrives on the battlefield and among the people. You, dear sister, have the best of both. I have always known I would pledge my allegiance to you.”

Her lips tilted into a quiet smile, touched. “But I have no seidr, and I cannot rally the people the way our brother does.”

“But of course. We have to secure our positions somehow; we would be all but useless if you could do _everything_.” She shook her head at the idea.

Loki waved his arm. “Beside all that, I have little doubt I’ll be able to part from Anthony for a few days, at least. Best to handle everything else first.”

She snorted, but didn’t argue. “He departed for Nidavellir not long after you left.”

Loki made an exasperated sound. “Of course he did.”

Natalia snickered. “He returned a couple weeks ago, and has spent most of his time holed up at the forge. I’ve seen him once or twice in the palace, scribbling in his journal and debating furiously with Bruce.”

Loki hummed thoughtfully. “I supposed he’s hardly noticed I’m gone then.”

She rolled her eyes. “You know he can’t stand being without you,” she said, twining the two small braids she made into one braid and tying it off. She plucked the white bloom from her hair and inserted it at the point where the smaller braids merged, then patted his shoulder.

“I thank you for your council, brother mine. Now go find your husband before he finds out you didn’t rush to him the second you returned.”

“I’d be in much trouble indeed,” he said, climbing to his feet. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and turned towards the palace.

“See you in a couple weeks,” she called.

He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from tbh, but I think the fandom could use a little break from all the sadness.
> 
> I might expand on this au at some point.
> 
>  **EDIT:** There is now officially a Part Two.   
> : D


End file.
